Parted Ways
by AnimeFan202
Summary: Chrona had thought he'd seen seen the end of Medusa with her death... He'd been ready for the end... Unfortunately, he'd been wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'd just like to start off by saying that I know that Chrona is a girl…. **_**but **_**sometimes Chrona is also a boy. And I watched the English dub, so I got used to referring to Chrona as a boy. Therefore, here, Chrona is a boy.**

**Chapter One**

"Good job, Ragnarok. We're done here."

Ragnarok gave a high-pitched laugh of something resembling glee- it was almost a giggle. "Maybe this way isn't so bad after all…"

The two had just completed their first mission alone for the academy. It was a nice feeling-knowing he was now fully trusted. It brought a smile to his face though, even now, his eyes had a permanent look of uneasyness to them.

But there was nothing to worry about anymore… right?

"Well?" griped Ragnarok. "What are we just standing around here waiting for? Let's get back to the academy."

"Yes." Chrona smiled. He knew his weapon had just barely restrained itself from smacking him over the head. It was a welcome restraint. Ragnarok no longer had so much control over his meister. The two were really partners now. The way it was supposed to be. That's what Maka had said anyway…

…**Flashback…**

"_Hey! Chrona!"_

_Chrona turned and smiled as Maka and Soul hurried to catch up to him. He smiled despite himself. Things had been looking up lately._

"_We were actually just talking about you," said Maka when the two came to a stop in front of him._

"_Oh?"_

"_Uh-huh. We were talking about how great it is that you and Ragnarok seem to be in sync now. You're the meister, Chrona."_

_He smiled. It wasn't uncommon for her to give him these pep talks, and he'd found that he rather enjoyed them. So he didn't interrupt her._

"_And now you control the weapon. The way it should be."_

_Soul looked up abruptly. "What's _that _supposed to mean?"_

…**Flashback Over…**

Chrona turned to leave, but he froze immediately before his foot could touch the ground. Slowly, he turned back his eyes wide and his mouth open in horror. His heart was pounding wildly, and to say he was terrified was an understatement.

He recognized that soul wavelength… But that couldn't be… Medusa was _dead_.

Chrona took a step back, but the wavelength he was sensing was coming closer. Not only was it coming straight at him, but Chrona could now sense another soul accompanying it.

He recognized both of them. And he recognized what the two of them being together meant, but it didn't quell his fears any.

Ragnarok was quiet. Chrona had felt him tense in anticipation just as he had.

When they made their arrival, they were arguing.

"You know, we shouldn't push ourselves so far…" the less familiar voice was saying. "Transforming like this is generally avoided."

"We're fine," the one who made his blood-his black blood- run cold. "Besides, we're not fully transformed anyway."

That was when they stepped past the edge of the forest and into not only the sunlight, but into view.

One was tall with wild blue-gray hair. He had calculating, wolfish eyes. The way he walked on his toes made him look like he was wearing high-heels instead of flat-bottomed sneakers. It added to his height as well, making him even taller than the other one… the awful one…

She had the all-too-familiar long blond hair, yellow eyes, and wide mouth. However, she was very short. Just over four feet. Unfortunately, this did not make her any less frightening.

Involuntarily, Chrona had gasped as soon as he'd caught sight of her. Not that they wouldn't have noticed him anyway, standing there, trembling.

The two looked over. At first, both pairs of yellow eyes were unconcerned. And then hers went slit-pupiled to match the horrible, scheming smile that had spread across her face.

"Hebi-san, Okami-san," he nearly whimpered.

Hebi took a few steps closer and leaned over, as if she could have reached his ear even on her tiptoes. "That's Hebi-_sama_, thank you very much," she whispered maliciously.

He watched her strut back to Okami, looking like she owned the world. Sweat rolled down his neck.

"What a surprise," said Okami, emotionlessly. "I never expected to see you here, Chrona-chan."

It made Chrona shudder. He hated the way the taller boy addressed him as 'chan', as if they were friends.

Hebi had returned to stand beside Okami; she was watching Chrona carefully. Chrona couldn't look at her. It wasn't just that she nearly a replica of his…. of Medusa. The two were only half transformed… but it was hideous all the same.

Hebi had a bushy wolf's tail sprouting from the back of his jeans and wolf ears on the top of his head, cocked and listening. The area around his nose had stopped mid-transformation. It was elongated, and had already granted him a much sharper sense of smell than usual, but it was not complete with fur… not yet. When he opened his mouth to speak, Chrona saw teeth even sharper than his sense of smell.

Hebi had not changed as drastically as Hebi. Not on the outside appearance at least. Her tongue was forked and her front teeth had also become sharper, no doubt already possessing venon. But the worst part where the scales. They snaked (no pun intended) up and down what skin Chrona could see, sometimes in odd patterns, sometimes in random patches. But the worst was the one right on her left cheek. From where he stood, Chrona swore it looked like an arrow pointing upwards toward her slit-pupiled eye.

"What a lucky coincidence," she hissed in pleasure. "I have the perfect job for you, Chrona."

With the death of his mother, Chrona had thought he'd finally been dragged out of the world of Medusa and everything that had to do with her… He'd never been less pleased at being wrong.

**Review please!**

**My first Soul Eater fic… (which I don't own, BTW. Well, I own the fic… not Soul Eater)**

**I think it turned out okay… I don't expect you to understand everything that's going on right now… the plot will be uncovered later. ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Chrona returned to the academy with his head down. He had every intention of hiding away in his basement room academy, but it wasn't to be. Apparently the fact that he had been sent on his first solo mission (well, not counting Ragnarok) had spread like wildfire throughout the school.

The first person he ran into was, predictably, Maka with Soul close behind. Though Soul still seemed a little suspicious by the end, Chrona was sure he'd convinced Maka that everything was fine.

She was happy for him. She was proud of him. She _trusted _him. It made him sick to his stomach with guilt.

Group by group, every other friend and their partner slowly found him after that. Slowly, but quickly enough so that he still had yet to slip away to his room.

When it was all over, there was still one person left to speak to, and he was a pale, sweaty, nervous wreck by this point.

"Chrona!" Miss Marie called after him just as he'd begun to descend the steps.

He turned. He'd been dreading this conversation most. Even more than the one he'd had with Maka. For after all he'd done to Miss Marie, she still greeted him every morning with unwavering trust.

He tried to force a smile onto his face, but couldn't quite manage it.

"Good morning," he said weakly.

"I heard you had your first mission today! How did it go?"

"It was fine." Would that be it? Could he leave now?

"Yeah?" she had that inquisitive look in her eyes. She knew something was wrong, he could tell. In his mind he pleaded with her not to push the subject further.

He got lucky as he so rarely did. The bell rang, signaling the start of class. And the class could not begin without their teacher. He said a hurried goodbye, and swept away, trying to avoid running into another crowd of people he knew.

Miss Marie watched him go. She almost wished she'd said something. He seemed so out of it. But then… Chrona often seemed a bit out of place. She knew he still hadn't settled completely into the idea of being around so many people everyday yet, and she was sure that he'd already been accosted by at least a fair dozen before herself.

So she let it go, unaware that later she would wonder whether things could have been different if she had gone after him.

Down, in his dungeon room, Chrona had curled up in his corner, not daring to bring his face away from his knees. He couldn't. If he did, he'd be forced to look around at the room. Forced to look around and remember all that the academy and everyone in it had done for him.

Even Ragnarok was not breaking the silence. Which made Chrona feel even more guilty. How could he have been pleased at the change in their partnership just hours before? Now he longed for Ragnarok to return to his old ways. To hit him and call him a coward. He deserved it.

All he wanted was for today to be over. But at the same time, this want was marred by the fact that he knew just how much worse tomorrow would be.

…

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Please, shut the door."

Kid did as he was told. His father's tone was unusually serious. On top of that, he'd been called out of class, which was rare. Ordinarily, his Lord Death would have waited for a passing time. He claimed that, if that was what he wanted, Kid's education was most important. He truly was just one of the students now.

"What's going on?"

"Sit down, Kid."

Once again, the young reaper did as he was told, his curiousity growing as he sat down in his father's rather magnificent-looking chair-a feat most would never dare perform.

"What have you read in the library on witches?"

Kid raised an eyebrow at the unusual question. "Very little," he answered truthfully. "Why? Should I have been doing a bit more extensive research on them?"

"I suppose you've really been given no reason to. But there are a few things you should know."

Kid leaned a little closer to the front of the chair as his father prepared to make his speech.

"As you know, each witch's power has something to do with the animal with which they have inherited an alliance with. However, there's a reason for this. Back in the beginning, when there weren't so many witches, each witch was a part of that animal. Unfortunately for them, this often created some difficulties when it came to wielding their magic."

"How so?" asked Kid, intrigued.

"They were constantly battling against their more simplistic animal minds and their intelligent, almost human halves. Finally, after years of this struggle, one of the witches-Mangetsu- was able to come up with a solution. She found a way to split the animal half from her body and create another one for it."

Kid's eyes widened, but he didn't interrupt.

"Mangetsu had originally planned to keep this a secret, but it didn't last for long. Slowly, the other witches caught on and began an attempt to replicate her little experiment. They succeeded for the most part, but none were as successful as Mangetsu."

Lord Death paused for an agonizing three seconds to clear his throat while Kid waited for the tale to continue. Finally, he started up again.

"Only Mangetsu's other form exists as another truly independent being. Not only can Okami think for himself, but that sentence proves my point, actually. Every other half witch retained the general appearance and thought process of their original combined form. Okami only slightly resembles Mangetsu. They have been two independent beings for a very long time. And Okami is the only male-a further sign of Mangetsu being more successful than the other nine."

"There are _ten_ of these… these half-witches in all?" Kid asked, gripping the arms of the chair more tightly. He wasn't liking where this was going.

"Yes," Lord Death said grimly. "They were a part of the ten most powerful witches of that time. This includes Arachne."

"So that would also include Medusa…" Kid deduced quickly.

"Yes."

"But Medusa's dead… shouldn't her… other half have died with her?" Honestly, he wasn't all the hopeful, but it was worth a shot.

"Not necessarily."

Kid nodded. He'd learned long ago that there was nearly always a loophole. "Does Chrona know?"

"I'm not sure, actually. The witches separated from their wilder halves quite some time ago by way of a vicious dispute. There is always the chance that Medusa never mentioned her to Chrona, and that he doesn't know she exists."

Kid nodded and rose. "Well, if we're done here, there are a few things I would like to go research on my own. I assume this only as a precaution?"

"Yes. It was knowledge I thought you should have, just in case."

Kid nodded and left the Death Room, deep in thought.

Lord Death stared at the door for a few moments after his son left. He hadn't told Kid how all this related to him. Now he almost wished he had…

Though there had been so far no reason to suspect so, Lord Death was worried that Medusa may still have her fangs in Chrona. After all, snakes had always been renowned for their manipulative qualities.

…

It seemed that no matter how hard he tried, Chrona couldn't get the image of Hebi out of his mind. Her request was appalling- worse than anything his mother had ever asked of him.

"_Come now, Chrona," she'd practically crooned after her request had been made clear. "You won't say no to me, will you? We're practically brother and sister."_

It was that thought that chilled his blood more than anything else. And yet… it was frighteningly true. They both came from Medusa… they were both a part of her… and whether they wanted to or not, there was nothing they could do about it.

But only one had inherited all her worst qualities…

It made Chrona wonder… Had his father, whoever that may be, been so incurably cowardly?

**Review please! **

**Not all of the plot has been uncovered… actually, I don't think I've even touched on the plot yet. But the appearance of Hebi and Okami should make a little more sense now…**

**I don't own Soul Eater!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"I'd like to check out this book, please." Kid slid over a piece of paper across the librarian's desk.

The librarian hardly looked up. He glanced up at the piece of paper and coolly informed the student standing in front of him that only higher level meisters could get access to that book. Sorry you came, come back later, blah,blah, blah.

Kid sighed and slid his library card across the table as well, facedown. It was a well-rehearsed little song and dance he and the librarian did.

Refuse Kid book.

Look at Kid's card.

Stammer and kiss ass like it's your job.

While he could forgive the man's ignorance the first time, it did get a little monotonous after a while.

Eventually, Kid was finally in possession of the book he desired, and he took it to a table way in the back. Away from the piercing gaze of the librarian, hidden from view of any prying students.

The book was ginormous-most likely one of the largest the library had to offer. The book was dark, it was actually hard to discern whether the the color was dark blue, purple, or green. Right in the middle, in fancy, gold lettering was the word **WITCHES**. Nothing else. (Kid approved of the symmetrical placing of the title-there was exactly the same amount of blank coloring on either side.)

This should tell him everything he wanted to know… (if not, he wasn't sure he wanted to see how big the book that would was…) Kid took a deep breath and flipped back the front cover.

…

Chrona walked the halls with his head down the next day, avoiding everyone's gaze. It didn't take a lot of effort to hang his head. One, he was just in that sort of emotional state. Two, he was utterly exhausted.

Chrona didn't remember sleeping at all that night. It was awful. Even though it would have brought the coming day closer, sleep would have been welcome. Assuming he didn't have any dreams-which wasn't likely considering the nightmarish day he'd had-sleep would have relieved him from his thoughts.

Alas, it had not come. And now he was stuck with the infernal circles under his eyes. The circles that he still did not know how to deal with.

"Hey, Chrona!"

He sighed. He knew he would not be able to avoid Maka forever. And it would be ridiculous to just book it down the hallway and attempt to outrun her. So he waited for her to catch up, feeling a peculiar sense of de-ja vu, only he knew this conversation wouldn't be nearly as pleasant as the last.

But he'd been lucky enough to have avoided her for this long, and he had yet to see Kid today (if he got really lucky he wouldn't have to see Kid at all) so he figured he could survive this confrontation.

"Chrona," she repeated when she reached him. "I haven't seen you all day-whoa, are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine," he told her with a weak smile-a feeble attempt at convincing her, and she clearly didn't buy it.

"Are you sure?" prodded Soul, ever-present at Maka's side. "You look really sick."

"Uh-huh…" he mumbled, not looking either of his companions in the eye. They were both staring him down with concerned looks. They were making him feel worse than he already did.

Then, Maka turned. "Oh, hey, Kid!"

Chrona's stomach twisted. Kid, looking extremely lost in thought, was making his way down the hallway. For once, Liz and Patty were nowhere to be seen. Chrona didn't wait for the young reaper to catch up with them. He rushed past his two friends and into the nearest bathroom.

Once there, he back to dry heave, propped up against the toilet bowl. Only he didn't have anything to expel from his stomach as he hadn't been feeling well enough to attempt breakfast that morning.

He heard someone enter the bathroom after him, just moments before he finally regained control over his abdominal muscles. He leaned back against the wall of the stall and turned his head to survey his visitor.

His stomach gave another almighty lurch when he recognized who had been the one to follow him. He groaned and leaned back over the toilet, his face unable to go any whiter.

"Chrona?" Kid sounded nearly petrified to be in the position he was in. Being a grim reaper, he was immune to such things as disease, and as Liz and Patty were so rarely ill, he hadn't had much experience around sick people. "Is everything all right?"

Kid regretted his choice of words immediately. Obviously everything was not all right. But Chrona's answer still surprised him.

"Just go away!" he snapped in a very un-Chrona-like fashion. "Please, just leave me alone."

Kid began to back out of the room uncertainly. When he was out of sight, Ragnarok chose to make his appearance, popping up on his meister's shoulders.

"What are you doing?" he demanded. "Stop being so weak, Chrona! You're supposed to keep him in your sight at all times!"

Chrona hung his head and let the tears fall. Yes, he knew he was supposed to be keeping Kid in his sight at all times. He just wasn't sure if he'd be able to bear the outcome.

…

Hebi finally rose out of her cross-legged position and stretched in pleasure. A wide smile had spread across her face.

Okami, who had been leaning apathetically against a tree, patiently waiting for her, straightened up as well.

"Has he retrieved the target?" he asked, all business.

"Not yet," replied Hebi. "But it's close, much closer than we'd thought."

Hebi couldn't help but let her smile glow even wider, perfectly in tune with herself for the first time in quite a long time. Chrona may be weak, a coward even. But, she reminded herself, he contained within him the demon sword. And Ragnarok had a natural talent for searching out power. He knew how to bend his meister to his will to do his bidding to get that power.

Oh, yes… Hebi was certain, that while it may take a little longer than was preferred, in the end, Chrona would do exactly what she wanted.

…

Chrona didn't emerge from the bathroom after two class periods. After the third, to the many protests from the boys, Maka decided to go in after him. And when Maka was set and determined, she was quite the force to be reckoned with.

So it was with this mindset that the young scythe-meister barged into the boys' bathroom in between passing times, scaring out the only occupant other than the one she'd gone in to retrieve.

Chrona took one look at her face and knew it was futile. He let Maka coax him back down to his room with the hope that he would finally get some sleep.

Kid watched them go. He had been considerably troubled since that morning. That book had revealed things to him that he hadn't thought possible. And they left him with the ultimate question:

Just who was he exactly?

**Review please!**

**I don't own Soul Eater!**

**I promise, all your questions will be answered as the story continues. And finally, if the chapter is a little longer than you'd like it to be… well, what can I say? ^^' I'm a fan of suspenseful endings. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"What are you so pleased about?"

Okami gave Hebi a sideways glance; she was looking extremely self-satisfied. In fact, her smile widened even further and she nearly leaped out of her indian-style sitting position. Her eyes were glittering with a sort of manic delight.

"It's time…" her words became to sound with more hisses than usual whenever Hebi got excited. "He's ready…"

Okami's eyes widened, only slightly. He knew what was about to come…

…

Chrona hadn't slept in nearly a week. When things weren't getting done quickly enough, Ragnarok tended to take things into his own hands.

Chrona walked through the hallway with his head up for the first time in days. He was sure there was a slightly manic expression in his eyes. He didn't care. After today, it would all be over.

He didn't really notice when Ragnarok materialized in sword form into his hand. He didn't really notice anything…

…

Kid was also acting in the total opposite of how he normally did. It was a good thing the hallway was deserted because he may have slammed into quite a few people. Kid had his hands in his pocket, his head down. He'd finally managed to ditch Liz and Patty… he just needed some time alone to thing.

It couldn't really be possible, could it?

…Could he really be a part of _her_?

Kid looked up when he heard someone at the other end of the hallway. Chrona had just turned the corner. But something wasn't right.

Slowly, Kid pulled his hands out of his pockets and took a sturdier stance as Chrona camer ever closer. He was swaying with each step. Kid may have gone forward to see what was wrong if he hadn't seen the look in Chrona's eyes… They were staring into his like he could never remember them doing before.

"Chrona?" he spoke finally.

Kid tensed as the other boy raised his sword for battle.

…

The doors to the Death Room burst open.

"You know, you've been quite lucky," Lord Death said to the Medusa miniature and Okami. Lord Death's tone hadn't lost its light, airiness, but his words were serious. "Not many unwelcome visitors manage to get into this school, much less actually find their destination."

Okami was standing in the doorway, stoic as ever, arms crossed. Hebi gave Lord Death a cruel smile and tapped her head.

"Oh, yes," said Lord Death in a dark sort of understanding. "I'd forgotten that you've retained all of Medusa's memories… I suppose there's a reason you've come to visit me instead of who you're really looking for?"

"It won't be long now," was all she said.

…

"Ugh!" Kid managed to slip out from under Chrona's blade just in time from the spot where he'd been pinned on the floor. He sent Chrona flying through the air, crashing against a wall, and falling to the floor.

Breathing heavily, Kid watched as Chrona picked himself up from the floor…. for the umpteenth time. Kid had exceptional physical skills… but he was beginning to believe that the demon-swordsman really was indestructable.

Kid straightened and took a deep breath, preparing himself for when Chrona would, inevitably come at him again.

…

"They're not here." Soul's words were simple, obvious.

Liz's face fell further, and Patty began searching behind shelves and under chairs as if she expected her meister to be cramped up in one of these spaces, hiding from them. Maka looked around as well, confused.

"Where could he have gone?" she asked. Kid had been acting strane lately… He was rarely seen without Liz and Patty. Now he was rarely seen, leaving his weapons behind, frustrated, worried, and confused.

Then Maka spotted something lying on the table. "Huh?" She walked over to realize that it was book-quite a large book-on witches. Upon further inspection, she saw that it was bookmarked to one page in particular. Knowing that this little section was almost exclusively Kid's, she opened it to the marked page.

_Reapers and Witches have been entertwined since nearly the beginning of time when the first Witch, Mangetsu, learned to split her soul, _Maka read. She raised her eyebrows. In all of her research on witches she'd never heard of such a thing.

She read on, _These half-Witches are entitled to another extra ability. When in times of great danger, they are able to remove their soul from their own body. They are able to survive if they can find a suitable, temporary host for their soul. _Maka's eyes widened.

_There is only one requirement-the new host must be of equal power to the original one. In the circumstance of the Witch, the only real fit is that of the Reaper. The half-Witch is able to sustain the soul for a little while, so that it can take any body as long as it will be transferred to the body of a Reaper soon. Souls can only be passed from one host to the next through physical contact. _

_The original Witch still has a certain amount of control over their half-Witch despite having created a separate entity. The Witch is able to pass the soul of her half-Witch on to another person (as this ability to pass souls isn't one the Witch has herself) without the half-Witch's consent. Though they will be aware of the loss of the presence of their soul. _

_For further information on this see: Empathy Links, Accidental Abilities._

Maka's mind had begun to race a million miles and hour. Medusa had definitely touched Chrona before she'd died…. and Kid… hadn't he placed a hand on Chrona's shoulder at some point or other?

"Maka?" Soul shook her a little, not liking the look on her face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Guys, we have a problem."

…

Kid would admit that his mind was in a state of panic at the end. Personally, for not having his weapons at hand, he thought he'd handled himself pretty well and lasted pretty long.

But the time had come. He'd been worn down. Chrona had eventually cornered him.

Kid brought up his arms in a protective stance and closed his eyes as Chrona brought his blade down for the final attack.

**Review please!**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

**Wow, this is probably the fastest-moving story I've ever written. It's only chapter four and I've already hit the big reveal scene. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Kid's eyes shot open at the sound of metal clashing on metal. He slid down the wall in shock, barely hearing Liz and Patty calling out to him. Maka and Chrona were locked in combat in front of him. Kid slowly dragged himself to his feet as his weapons transformed.

"Kid!" Maka called, glancing over her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

It was a second too long that she took her eyes off of Chrona. While she managed to block, Chrona's next sweeping blow still knocked her off her feet.

"Maka!" Soul needn't have worried. Kid was up in an instant and fired two shots at the unstable swordsman. Of course, it didn't do a terrible amount of damage, but it stalled Chrona long enough for Maka to get back on her feet.

"We need to stay focused," Kid said without taking his eyes off of Chrona. Maka nodded, tensing, waiting for the battle to commence again.

…

Lord Death's eyebrows furrowed beneath his mask as he and the two witch reincarnates watched his students battle.

Okami stood by stoically while Hebi grinned maliciously. "What an unfortunate day this shall turn out to be," she said, absolutely no sign of remorse in her tone. "Of course… it doesn't have to be. You know what I want."

"I'm afraid we don't have a deal," Lord Death replied coldly."Pity," said Hebi, though her smirk suggested that she really didn't regret prolonging the battle at all.

…

Maka's breath was coming in gasps. Kid would have asked after her wellbeing had he been in any better a state. He grit his teeth in frustration. Being reunited with Liz and Patty had been like getting a second wind. He couldn't even begin to describe how much it _sucked _to be slowly worn down again.

"Maka," Soul called out to his partner, "don't you think we should resonate?"

"Don't you think we would have already done that had we had the time?" she snapped. Kid gave her a sideways glance. She was getting frustrated too, but he could see her point. Already, Chrona was charging them again.

Maka straightened up and managed a block that sent him reeling. However, Chrona was steady within seconds. He brought his own sword to the flesh of his arm, effectively slicing through the skin to get to his blood. The black blood hardened like a knife which was promptly hurled in their direction. Maka shuddered and dodged. "One day he's going to accidentally chop his arm off doing that."

"You know, somehow, I can't see myself feeling sorry for him," said Soul bitterly.

"This isn't working," Kid cut in in an attempt to calm the storm building between his two friends. "These outside blows aren't working. We need something that'll reach his soul. If we're lucky, it might just wake him up." Kid thought for a moment then said, "Alright. I'll create a distraction while the two of you resonate. If we're looking to bring him to his senses, Witch Hunter is probably our best bet."

"No way!" To his surprise, the protest hadn't come from either of the other two.

"Liz," he said, exasperatedly trying to calm his fretful partner.

"Don't give me that tone!" she snapped. "Kid, it was you they were after in the first place. I've stood by and watched you do a lot of crazy things, but I'm not going to stand here and watch you commit suicide!"

Kid was about to ask who 'they' were, (for they had not informed him of what they had learned in the library) but he didn't get the chance. Just a second after her declaration, the wall to their right exploded. The four ducked as debris rained down as them. It was then that Hebi joined their company. She grinned, a terrible smile.

"It's been fun, kids, but I'm afraid the party's over now."

Immediately, Chrona fell to the ground, apparently unconscious, Ragnarok sinking back into his body. Hebi held her hand out to Kid then sharply pulled it back. As if she'd physically pushed them apart, Liz and Patty flew away from Kid, each resuming their human forms with a shout of surprise. Kid jerked forward and something in his eyes seemed to burst before they went dull and blank and he fell to the floor.

"Kid!" Maka yelled, rushing forward in an attempt to help him, but she was immediately met by some sort of barrier. She was forced to watch as Okami wordlessly threw each boy over one of his shoulders. And then they were gone.

Maka's shoulders slumped at her own helplessness as her friends disappeared. But explosions from the Death Room told them all that they weren't out of danger yet.

**Review please!**

**It's been so long since I've updated! I'm sorry to even suggest this, but if anyone's interested, I just put up a new Soul Eater (which I don't own by the way) story. It should be a lot shorter than this one, and this one's not going to be all that long. We're on the downhill slope from here…**


End file.
